The Past
by keemew2
Summary: Being revised. Have you any idea's how many flaws this thing currently has?
1. Default Chapter

Keemew2: This is my first Flint fic. I haven't seen the show in quite awhile so bear with me. I'm not telling you anything about this except that Merlock is the star. (of course) I can't tell you a whole lot, I just came up with this idea yesterday. That's me for you. I come up with an idea one day and figure the whole thing out right then and there. Well, almost. Most likely I'll have so many plot twists it'll make your head spin (take a look at my other works) and yeah. Well, I hope you guys like this, please tell me what you think. That means reviewing.

Disclamer: If I have to say this I will only say it once. I refuse to repeat it every stupid chapter. I…_wish_ I did, but…I don't. Actually, I don't wish I owned this one, just Merlock! "~_~" He's so cute! And I don't mean in the bishy sence, I mean in the Kawaii sence. I wanna huggle him!!!

Show: Flint the Time Detective

Title: The Past

Chapter: 1. Troubling thoughts

Genre: General, Drama, Mystery, Action, Romance (possibly)

Rating: G

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

"This isn't good." Merlock said to himself as he watched the upside down figures walking around the room he was in. Actually, they weren't upside down. He was. The reason for that had to be the fact that he was tied up upside down hanging from the ceiling.

"That's what? The third time you said that since you woke up?" Tony asked from next to him. If Tony could, he would cross his arms in a very immature fashion and look away from Merlock with a pouting expression. At least, that was how Merlock thought he would react if he were untied. A natural attitude the boy had.

"And what if it is?" Merlock asked irritably.

"It's getting annoying."

"Well, you wouldn't have to hear it if you had stayed safely behind as you were told in the first place. Just be glad dear Sara is not in the same circumstance."

"Why? You'd go crazy just to save her or something?" Merlock sighed and thought how to phrase it nicely then shook his head in defeat when he realized there was no way.

But, before Merlock could answer, the door was bashed in, and Flint came bursting into the room with his father held menacingly in the air five times the size as normal.

"Let Tony and Merlock go now!" Flint demanded, "Or I'll get ugly with you!"

"Ah, Flint." A voice spoke up, "How nice it is you came." Merlock and Tony looked over to there right and saw a man walk down the set of stairs that lay only five feet away from them. The man looked over at the two captives and smiled. Merlock glared at the man, a growling noise coming from his throat. Tony glanced from Merlock to the man oddly.

"I'm afraid letting Merlock go is not something I would like to do, and young Tony is my insurance."

"What do you mean insurance?" Sara asked as she came into the building. Merlock's eyes grew wide as he saw Sara and struggled to get out of the ropes.

"I told you to stay outside Sara!" Flint cried.

"Insurance that you don't do anything stupid like making the building fall." The man said as he descended the rest of the stairs. "Now, please contact Ms. Grey so I can give her my demands. I'm sure Jillian would like to know what they are."

"And why would I do that?" Flint demanded

"Because, I'm sure Tony wants to see his next birthday. He can't do that if I take his life now, can I?"

"What?" Sara cried

"Flint!" Merlock cried, "This isn't like fighting Petra Fina! This man is serious! Just do as he says!" The man's smile grew and he stroked his chin softly.

"Yes, the whelp is correct. This isn't some silly game you have played before." With out the man noticing Pteri had made his way to Tony and Merlock. He had tied a rope to the banister and put it in Tony's hand and was in the process of gnawing the ropes binding him away.

"Petra Fina is an immature princess who is taken away with the simplest of sweet talking. She's much too emotional and acts way to violently when she doesn't get her own way. A princess."

"And your point is?" Flint asked.

"My point is, that is, if you want Tony back, follow my demands."

"What about Merlock?" Sara asked in confusion. The man seemed to think on that one, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Oh, yes. Merlock. No. He's mine."

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgh!!!" The man turned at the cry and saw Tony hanging by the rope. He was in the process of climbing, as Merlock's own ropes were chewed threw and he swung to the banister as well, only he didn't scream as he fell upright.

"No!" He cried as he saw his prize getting away. "Stop them!" He shouted to his men. Merlock broke the nearest window and grabbed Tony, jumping out. Sara's eyes flew wide and she rushed out the door to run to the back where Tony and Merlock would have landed. Flint smirked and looked at his father.

"Wanna have some fun dad?" He asked

"It's about time!" Rocky cried. And with that, the duo began wrecking havoc.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

"I'm glad to see things turned out well in the end." Jillian murmured as Flint bounced around the room happily.

"Not really Ms. Grey." Merlock replied irritably, "He got away."

"That isn't the point."

"Yes it is!" Merlock shouted, startling all the occupants of the room. Flint immediately stopped bouncing and stared at the normally calm teen. "The whole point was to get him! He committed a crime, escaped from prison, stole a time pass to the early 2030's, and not only took me captive, but Tony as well, and then he escaped again when Flint took the initiative! That mad man has to be taken back into custody as soon as possible!"

"Yes, I know that Merlock." Ms Grey replied calmly.

"Then why am I back here and not going after him? Why did you call me back when I was preparing to search for him?"

"Because henceforth you are no longer on the case." Merlock stared at her in shock.

"What?"

"You seem to be in as much danger from this man as the time stream itself."

"Your point is?" Merlock didn't seem to care about that. He only cared about getting that man behind bars again.

"I cannot allow you to be part of a case that seems personal. It could be very disastrous Merlock. You know the possibilities of personal vendettas. You're a good detective, to good to be stupid. Besides, I don't want to call your mother up and tell her I let you get yourself killed."

"What has my mother got to do with anything?" Merlock asked cautiously.

"I already sent word to your clan you'll be returning home soon so you better start packing now." She replied calmly. Merlock's jaw dropped, then worked as he tried to talk.

"But…but…you can't do this!" Merlock cried. 

"I can and I did. Do you want me to suspend you?"

"But…." At first, Merlock could only stare at her in shock, then his eyes narrowed in a glare. He slammed his fist into Ms. Grey's desk and turned sharply on his heel, leaving the room without a proper goodbye to anyone including Sara.

"What was that all about Ms. Grey?" Sara asked

"I'm not really too sure." Jillian murmured

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

Merlock watched the rain patter against his window as he gazed outside. As the droplets splattered against the glass triklets of water slid down to the sill, lines of moisture streaking behind to trace it's path.

Merlock couldn't help but think about the day's events. After he jumped out the window with Tony he had, as usual, landed on his head. But instead of pretending it didn't happen, he sat there for several minutes, trying to keep his temper in check. Sara had come then, worried about both him and her brother.

Merlock, though, had been furious. Jillian had told the twins not to come on this mission, for he had asked Jillian to tell them not to. They came anyway, as they always would. He had yelled at both Sara and Tony, neither one to happy about it. Tony yelled back, but Sara looked at him with a hurt expression. That had hurt him more then anything.

The building collapsed then and the man they were after had gotten away. Merlock had wanted to pursue him, but Jillian had called him to a halt. When they had returned he went straight to Jillian's office to demand why he had been pulled back. He had found the others already there.

"Merlock?" Bindi asked hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Bindi."

"Are you sure? I really am sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." Merlock sighed. That was the sixth time Bindi apologized for something that wasn't entirely her fault to begin with. She had insisted it was. She felt she was the reason he had been captured in the first place. He had told her to be quiet, but she refused. She continued to pester him about his obsession with Sara. The next thing Merlock knew, thugs surrounded them and he was knocked unconscious trying to get away. Luckily, he had managed to let Bindi escape. She had found Flint, telling him what happened. He wasn't sure how Tony got grabbed, but he was furious when he saw Tony there instead of safely back at the bureau. He knew that if Tony was there, Sara was sure to be somewhere close.

"It isn't your fault Bindi." Merlock murmured, "I told you that already. They were waiting for me."

"Waiting for you? Oh, you mean expecting an officer to show up?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Merlock murmured. He got up and looked at his bed where his suitcase was. He had packed what little he needed and was ready. All he had to wait for was his…escort. Jillian didn't trust him very well. Even though she had good reason not to, he was still hurt. Oh well. It would be nice to see his family again nonetheless. It had been almost two years since he saw them last.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

"I don't get it." Tony mumbled as he and Sara set the dinner table.

"Don't get what?" Sara asked

"Merlock." Tony growled

"What do you mean?" Sara set the last plate down and looked at her brother curiously.

"Well, today was different." Tony murmured, "Usually he would have left me to jump out on my own. He would have instantly gone to your side, trying to get you to safety. Instead, he grabbed me and jumped out the window with me. He even made sure I didn't get hurt when we landed, though I can't say the same about him. Then, instead of lunging up and saying something stupid he sat there until you came out. HE looked like he was trying not to get mad, but when he saw you…he seemed to lose it. That was when he yelled at both of us."

"Yeah, I remember." Sara murmured. She had never seen Merlock so upset before. He demanded to know what they were doing there, why they hadn't stayed behind like they were told. He had specifically asked Ms. Grey to tell us to stay behind. That's what really puzzled her. And then, when he yelled at her, she felt bad. It was almost as if Uncle Bernie was yelling at her. It was uncharacteristic for both him and Merlock to do that. And that meant that Merlock was very worried and had just cause to feel this way. This _had_ been personal for him.

"I mean, it wasn't even my fault I got captured!" Tony was saying. She realized that she hadn't been listening to him and mentally berated herself. "It was a fluke!" he continued, "I got separated from you guys and got lost! It's not like it hasn't happened before, right?"

"I really don't think that's the point." Sara replied.

"Yeah, well, he still didn't have to yell at us like we were a couple'a kids."

"But we are a couple of kids."

"I'm twelve! I'm not a kid!"

"Merlock is sixteen. To him, we are kids."

"That's another thing! Why is he so bent on liking you when you're so much younger then him anyway?"

"Liking me?" Sara shrugged. "You know I never gave it much thought. I know he's to old for me." Yet, in the back of her mind she couldn't' get over the look in his eyes. The anger she saw there. Or, better yet, the fear induced anger. Maybe, just maybe….


	2. Babysitters and Family Reunions

Keemew2: Umm…I really didn't expect so many reviews so fast on this. How nice. I wasn't really gonna update too often cause I thought this was a slow fic selection. Cool, the number of reviews just keep on growing!!! Umm don't worry guys, I will try to update this like I do with G-Wing Gen. and Ptera&Shasta, but…oh, well.

Anyway.

I want to thank each of you individually, in order of review.

****

Rhiannon: Thank you for the compliment; it's greatly appreciated. I love typing stories; it's so much fun to torture a fave char every now and then. ^-^ . Also…for some reason your name sounds bit familiar. Have you reviewed some of my other works? Or did I just happen to see your name floating around in a mutual reviewed fic?

****

Dark Child of Earth: I'm glad you liked it. And as to writing good stuff…I dunno about that. I just think of good ways to torture my fave char emotionally (sometimes physically, check out my digi stories ~_~;;) and make them look really good. Then I always add an element of fantasy. That is my passion. My mom loves Lifetime, so I have been cursed a real dramatic streak. All my works have drama in them; it's annoying! But good. Then there is also the fact that I have a disease call Attention Deficit hyperactivity disorder. AKA ADHD. It uhh…I day dream constantly unless on medication. I'm also overly 'm also overly hyperactive. So…yeah. I better shut up now.

****

James Birdsong: A fantastic work of creation? Thanks! And sorry, but being good just isn't my style and I always _try_ to write well. As for it being a 'Perfect ending' I KNOW!!!! (maniacal giggling) Oh, crap. I got Happy happy joy joy stuck in my head. I HATE REN AND STIMPY!!!!! Umm, yeah.

If you guys want, I can e-mail you when I update, just leave you addresses and I'll contact you when chapter three is up. Thanks for the reviews, and have fun reading this.

Oh, I should warn you though, I don't just like character torture, I _love_ character torture. It's so much fun! And there is a _very_ big surprise in here.

****

Silease: I'm glad you like the beginning and hope you like the rest.

****

dragon88: I'm glad you like Merlock too. I find he is the most intriguing char personally. I mean, he's one of those 'mysterious' char, but yet he has a whole comic relief persona. I enjoy that. And just to let ya know…the Kawii-ness doesn't stop here. But you might wan to be forewarned, as I mentioned to **James Birdsong**, char torture is one of my faves. Well, I hope you continue to 'love' this fic and keep reading!

And sorry it took so long to get it out, I have been having some…problems getting my attention straight

Show: Flint the Time Detective

Title: The Past

Chapter: 2. Baby-sitters and Family Reunions.

Genre: General, Drama, Mystery, Action, Romance (possibly)

Rating: G

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

"So, that's what happened." Tony explained to his uncle as he took a bite of his food and thought about the last mission. It sounded too odd to go unnoticed. Merlock has never yelled at anyone like that before. It would be like he himself yelling at Jillian!

Which he just might end up doing if he didn't get an appropriate answer to his inquiry.

__

Ding, dong

"I'll be right back." Dr. Goodman said to the kids as he got up to get the door. When he opened the door, he found a surprise waiting for him. Merlock was standing there with a suitcase in his hand. "Merlock? What are you doing here?" He asked

"I'm here to ask you to watch Bindi for me." Merlock replied, "It wouldn't be a good idea for her to come with me." Bernie looked around but didn't see Bindi.

"Well, where is she?" Merlock set his suit case down, opened it, and out popped Bindi. Dr. Goodman stepped back in surprise.

"How did you know I was there?" She asked Merlock.

"I told you Bindi, you can't come." Merlock replied, ignoring her question. "It's no use stowing away." Bindi crossed her arms in annoyance and glared at Merlock.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Just wait patiently for you to return? How long will you be gone for?" Merlock smiled and shrugged.

"I do not know Bindi. It's up to Ms. Grey on that matter, she is the one who suspended me." The last part was said with slight bitterness and Goodman pondered this thought as he watched Merlock close his suit case again.

"Are you alright Merlock?" he asked

"I'm fine." But Merlock's words were cold. "I must leave now, tell Sara I said goodbye and I hope to see her soon." Merlock turned and left, leaving Bindi and Goodman staring at him as he reached his escort car and left.

__

Jillian has some answering to do. Goodman thought to himself.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

The lord of time paced back and fourth with his cloud chair as the time shifters watched on. His agitation was making them nervous.

"Getalong!" He snapped. Getalong jumped in surprise at the sudden mention of her name. "Go to the Dark Lord and give him a message for me please. I need to see him. We have a few problems that he needs to learn about." Getalong nodded and left quickly. The time lord had thought about this long and hard. He still wasn't sure if he could trust the boy, but at the moment he needed to. Both the Dark world and the land of time were at risk. But mostly…the earth and the time stream itself were. And this time, the time shifters had nothing to do with it.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

"Jillian, could you please tell me about this man that you have almost every time detective on the alert for? In almost every time period?" Dr. Goodman asked the giant form of Ms. Grey on the screen.

"We are still on formal terms Dr. Goodman."

"I don't really care Jillian." Dr. Goodman growled in slight annoyance, catching Jillian off guard.

"Are you alright Dr. Goodman?" She asked in slight concern.

"No, I am far beyond alright." He replied, "I just got done with a very interesting conversation with my niece and nephew about a rather interesting turn in events after this latest mission. Then Merlock stopped by and left Bindi with us. I know you had told Tony and Sara it would be safer for them to stay behind, but considering they had gone on dangerous missions before it didn't seem practical. But for some reason, this mission had very unusual results. Like Merlock being suspended for instance."

"Yes, well, I am not to sure about the details myself Dr. Goodman. But I will answer your question. The man Flint was sent to locate goes by the name of Mr. Reizen Fuji. I know absolutely nothing about him except that he was arrested ten years ago. In Merlock's home town to be precise. The details are very cloudy. Form what I know Merlock's people are very secretive and refused to disclose any information about what Fuji was after. All we know is he was willing to kill to get it. And he did. Fortunately, he didn't succeed in attaining his objective. To Merlock, this is personal. I had received a message from his elders just before Merlock became a full detective. They had asked me to make sure I keep an eye on him. He is the first member of their clan to leave in centuries. And they are hoping he's the last. But the said if anything involving Reizen ever comes up again that I am to suspend him and send him home. They didn't exactly ask me either." She murmured in a rather unnerving tone.

Goodman pondered this for a few minutes, thinking it through. This was getting highly suspicious. What was so important that this man would want to kill for? And who was it that he killed that Merlock felt this was personal? And why did he want Merlock anyway? But more importantly…will he try to attain his objective once again?

"You do realize," Goodman started slowly, "if he were after something there, he would most likely go after it again, don't you?"

'The thought had crossed my mind. I sent a few men to watch the place just in case, but they came back with a very unpleasant message."

"What's that?"

"Unannounced visitors are considered hostile enemies."

"Were they okay?" Goodman asked quickly

"Yes, quite fine. They were just warned to stay away. Apparently, it is a well known fact that they don't like visitors. Unfortunately, I was one of the few who didn't know that."

"Well, thank you Jillian, you answered my question. Unfortunately I'm still confused, not to mention worried."

"Yes, well, since this is no longer a matter of just retrieving time shifters, I think it wise to keep Tony and Sara away from the action. This man is dangerous, and nothing like Petra Fina."

"I agree. I don't want Tony and Sara involved with this either. In fact, I would rather Flint weren't involved either! But, that is not my call. It's up to him and his own father."

"Yes, and I already know the answer." The two looked at each other for a long time before shutting the screen off. Dr. Goodman still stared at it after she had gone.

Things were getting a lot more complicated.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

"Get your dirty hands off me right now you cretins!" Miss. Iknow aka Petra Fina screamed as she was drug into a room, "If you do not release me this instant you will be more sorry then you have ever been in your whole life, you understand?"

"That will be quite enough princess." Petra stopped struggling at the sound of the voice speaking her title. Reizen stepped into view and regarded her with little tolerance. "Your voice annoys me." She sputtered indignantly at the man. He smirked and reached into his coat, pulling a gun out. "Yes, yes, I know." Petra's eyes widened as he pointed the weapon at her and she looked at him in disbelief. "Now, if you please, there is something you know that I need."

"Y-you…you wouldn't _dare_ shoot me!" She cried in a gasp. Reizen seemed to think that thought through and shrugged.

"I care nothing about family ties sweet niece. If you were so worried about such idiocies, maybe you should not have run away."

"But…Uncle Reizen! I'm your younger brothers only child!" Reizen rolled his eyes and gave her a piercing look.

"Look here princess. I never cared a wit about my 'perfect' brother." He spat out bitterly, "In fact, I laughed with irony when you were reported kidnapped instead of as a runaway. Now, you know the location of a particular item I need. If you do not disclose that information, I will shoot you. Or would you rather I shoot one of your cold blooded friends? Hmm?" Petra watched as Dino and Mite were ushered into the room, "Yes," Reizen murmured as Petra's eyes widened even more, "You care for these idiots, don't you? That was the sole reason you rescued them from that research lab. Tell me the royal secret I wish to know and I won't kill you. I'll just send you home to your parents and let them deal with you."

"You are such a jerk!" Petra screamed suddenly, "You used to be so nice! What happened?" He scoffed at her.

"That was just a front. If you had been old enough to understand you would have noticed that all the times I was nice to you were secret threats to your devoted father! I always had a trump card, and you were always part of it! Now, the location of the key! Now!" Petra sighed and shook her head.

"I…I'm not sure…I remember."

"Well, then. I'll just give you some time to think about it sweet niece."

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

Merlock sighed as he walked threw the grassy field. It was a very nice day now that the rain had stopped. Or was it still raining over at the Bureau?

At least it was nice here. Then, again, it usually was. Merlock smiled at the fond memories he had as a child, growing up with his clan in the village they lived in. When he reached the small forest that lay close to his village he stopped and looked at it. Faint memories from long ago came to his mind as he stood there. Laughter at first, then a scream and gunshots. Something horrible had happened there that he longed to forget, and…in a way…he did.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, but a hand on his shoulder made him jump. He turned around quickly and saw periwinkle eyes looking back at him.

"Memories of a past long forgotten?" the tall woman asked him. He looked at her with wide eyes, shocked that he didn't hear her come up to him at all. The woman had light blue skin like him, only her hair was more pinkish then purple and it traveled to her waist in wispy curls while her bangs flew around in wisps like his.

"Tris, don't do that!" He cried as his nerves calmed.

"And I thought you were working on your own skills while you were gone." She murmured, "Have you lost track of your training little one?" At the name 'little one' Merlock growled with annoyance.

"I'm not a child anymore, don't call me that!"

"You'll always be my little one baby brother." She murmured as she ruffled his hair. The sixteen year old vampire slapped her hand away glared at her.

"Come on Tris, this isn't my day!"

"So I heard. Come on, you have a welcome home committee. Everyone is so relieved your back. Do you realize how worried the elders have been? They swore that you would be found out and taken…what ever they mean by that. "

"Those elders never tell us anything." Merlock muttered

"They have their reasons."

"Yeah, sure they do." He replied

"Merlock…."

"Don't Merlock me Tris! The elders are the sole reason I left in the first place!"

"Why do you insist that they are hiding something from us?"

"Because I saw something Tris! I saw something in that forest!"

"You were five! You saw your older brother murdered! You don't know what you saw!"

"I know I saw something Tris! I just can't remember!" Tris shook her head, making Merlock angrier. "Why do you think that man was in the forest anyway? He killed one other before he killed Kyllen! He would have killed me if it weren't for Kyllen!"

"Listen, Merlock, could we please talk about this later? I haven't seen you in a long time! You never wrote, you never called, and when you get back, what do you do? You start arguing with me about something that happened eleven years ago!"

"Tris, he's out of prison. He will be back." Tris looked at him in surprise.

"Is that…the only reason your back?"

"Yes." Merlock replied flatly.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

Keemew2: Hope you guys enjoyed this! And please, tell me what you think of it! I was really happy with the responses last time, I hope I get good ones this time as well! Please make me a happy writer! A happy writer means more chapies. "~_~"


	3. Life's Tribulations

Keemew2: Updates are a pain. Guys, I'm afraid I'm may have update when I can and not promise anything to you. I don't want to give your hopes up on a upcoming update, thinking it's gonna be soon when it ends up being a half a year or maybe even a year!

Mewkit: Fret not, dear readers, the story shall go one!

Keemew2: Well, DUH! The fun will keep going, and going and going, and……I think you get.

Mewkit: Thank goodness! I thought I was gonna have to get you a pink bunny costume with a drum!

Keemew2: Screw you!

Show: Flint the Time Detective

Title: The Past

Chapter: 3. Life's Tribulations.

Genre: General, Drama, Mystery, Action, Romance (possibly)

Rating: G

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

"Why? Why did he leave me? Doesn't he care about me? Am I not good enough for him? I love him! Why doesn't he feel the same!?"

"Of course he loves you. He loves you with all his heart! He would never wish harm to come upon such a beautiful creature such as you!"

"Then WHY?! I need him! Why is he gone?!"

"Please, calm down!"

"How am I to calm down?"

"He will be back!"

"That isn't good enough! He left once, what will stop him from doing so again?!"

"What on earth is going on in here?" Tony demanded. Sarah and Bindi looked at him quickly. They both had red flushed cheeks and tear stained faces. "Well?" Tony asked, "It sounds like you two are having some sort of conniption! You can't tell me its about Merlock!"

Both Bindi and Sarah looked at each other, then at Tony, their faces getting redder.

Then they cracked up laughing. Well, Sarah did anyway. Bindi was trying not to scream at him.

"We're watching a movie Tony!" Sarah cried through her laughter and pointed to the TV. Tony saw a movie suddenly unmuted and a woman crying her eyes out on the shoulder of another woman.

"Oh, travesty! What shall I do now that he is gone?"  
"Worry not my sister, life will heal, but he heart is forever."

"A...movie?" _That line does not make sense._

"Yes, and your ruining the mood!" Bindi cried furiously, "GO away! You have no romance in you! You are no Merlock!"

"And I wouldn't want to be either." Tony replied. Bindi's face flushed even more and she leapt into the air towards Tony. Tony backed up in surprise, but Sarah managed to grab Bindi before she got to him.

"Tony, I suggest you go for now and let Bindi calm down."

"Uh...good idea." Tony replied and exited the room.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

"Time Master?" The Dark Lord asked tentatively as he entered. "You summoned me?"

"Yes, my boy." The Lord of Time replied as he sat on his cloud and watched the flow of time, "There are serious complications that threaten all of space and time. We ourselves will disappear if worse comes to worse."

The Dark Lord looked at the other man. If his face could make expression, he would be showing worry right now.

"Time Master...you can't disappear. I have learned much since I started tutoring under you and know that if you were to disappear time will be chaotic."

"Yes. I know. And if you were to disappear...as you control the realm of darkness...it will only add to the chaos. You are the only thing keeping the darkness from over whelming the space time continuum. We are in need of help. I wish you to take four pre-selected shifters and go to the forest that holds time. But first…go see Flint. Give him this letter. I am counting on you my boy. Everything is."

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

Dr. Goodman paced his office as he thought through the possibilities of what this new information could mean. It was definitely dangerous. This was an old battle that happened years ago, but not everyone is going to let the memory of such a thing fade. That man will try to attain his objective again and that will lead to disaster for many.

What was he going to do?

"Doctor Goodman!" Flint cried as he ran into the room. "Watcha doin?"

"Oh, hey Flint. I'm just thinking. Why do you ask?"

"You've been here ever since Bindi arrived. You haven't said a word since."

"Oh, well...things are getting a little complicated in areas and I'm just trying to crack open the keys, that's all."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm gonna go see if Bindi wants to play tag or something!"

"Fine with me." Dr. Goodman replied half heart4dly, not even registering what Flint said. Then the doorbell rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Berny's eye twitched as it rang and he finally lost his temper.

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE GET THE DOOR! I'M TRYING TO THINK!" He cried.

"Sorry, Uncle Berny!" Tony shouted as he ran for the door. After a few seconds Dr. Goodman sighed and began to think again when suddenly Tony's scream caught everyone by surprise. With a flash of energy Berny had never really shown before he dashed out of his office and ran into the living quarters of the house, stopped when he saw Tony on his butt looking up at the expressionless face of a young boy no older then Tony himself standing in the rain. Berny raised his eyebrow in a dubious expression.

"Tony? What's wrong?" HE asked.

"Tony!?" Sarah cried as she entered the room with Flint on her heels. "Why did you scr-...oh." She murmured as she saw who was at the door.

"I apologize for scaring you Tony." The boy stated, "I know you aren't used to me yet. Last you saw me I was trying to capture the time Shifters."

"What are you here for Dark Lord?" Sarah asked.

"Are you here to play?" Flint asked.

"No. I am actually here on urgent business. Flint...the Time lord and I are in need of your services. A disturbance is about to begin and we need help. If we do not reseave such help both he and I will dissapear and chaos shal reighn free in the rifts." At that point the the time shifters poked their heads out from under his claok revealing Getalong, Unita, and Leafy

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

Petra sat against the cell wall, desperatly trying to remember something she had forgotten ten years ago. Dino and Mite were in the cell with her, trying to figure out just what was going on.

"Petra…." Dino murmured, "Just what is going on here?" Petra glanced at Dino and shook her head sadly.

"It's complicated Dino. Perhaps everyone is, or was rhater, right. I am nothing but a nieve little idiot."

"Why would you say that?" Mite asked, "No one ever said that!"

Petra smiled ruefully this time. "They used to Mite. All the time. No one cared what I thought, they made up my mind for me. I had no choice in what I got to do or anything. You remember when we went after that time shifter and you saw me as a little girl?"

"Yeah, I remember." Mite replied, "But what has that got to do with now?"

"That man is my uncle. As princess and hier to our Kingdom I inheritated a special secret that invloves a key. I just can't remember a thing about it! And If I don't tell uncle soon, he says he's going to kill us!"

"But…if uyo don't remember…."  
"Mite, a persons memory can be brought back by many ways. I remember my father making me take a class on psycology when I was eight. The most boring thing I was ever forced to do."

"Man, your dad doesn't sound very nice."  
"Oh, he was nice enough. When he wanted to be. Mostly though, he was a coniving old man who used me for his political gain."

"Sounds like a jerk." Petra sighed and nodded her head

"Ooooooooh Peeeeeeeeeetraaaaaa!" A voice outside her cell called. Petra looked around and saw her uncle step into view of the cell. "It's time dear one." He sneered. He opened the cel and grabbed Petra by the arm, twisting it so she couldn't struggle. As she gasped in pain Dino and Mite got angry, but they saw two armed men step up behind Reizen. "Don't worry you two, your my insurence I get what I want." He murmured. He motioned one of the men forward and Mite was grabbed by the arm and pulled towards a gun.

"Mite!" Dino cried

"Silence ingrate!" Reizen commanded. As Dino shut his mouth quickly Reizen smiled and turned his attention to his neice. "Now then. Where were we? Oh yes. Where is it?"

"I told you!" Petra growled, "I don't remember!"

"You better or else your green friend dies!" Reizen hissed.

"B-but…I told you…!"

"And I told you! I will not stand for your insilent behavior!"

"But I tried!"

"Try harder!" Reizen snapped his fingers and Mite was pulled closer to the gun.

"NO! Please!"  
"Tell me where it is!"  
"I can't!" Petra cired frantically.

Click.

"Don't test my patience child!"

"I told you!"  
"I won't hesistate to kill it!"

"I don't rememebr a thing, I swear!"

"Aim for the head!"  
"NOOOOO!"  
BANG!

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

"Merlock you have no idea how releived we are that you have returned home." AN old man said. Merlock ws standing in a doorway looking around the room with wide eyes. His whole family was there to greet him, as well as the clan elders. His family, consisting of his mother, Trilana, and father, Jasper, his other two older siblings, Abrila and Marlow, his younger sister Jadine and his aunts, uncles, and cousins.

His grandfather, the man who spoke, was part of the counsil and he chose not to include him in anything family wise due to that.

"And why is that?" Merlock asked suspiciously.

"Merlock, why do you still suspect us of hiding soemthing from you?"

"Because I know you are."

"Merlock, we will talk of this later. This is your welcome home party and your cinism is not going to spoil it for your dear mother." Merlock turned his attentoin to his mother. She smiled at her son and walked over to him, her light blue hair wisping around her shoulders as she walked.

"Merlock…it is so good to have you home my son." She hugged Merlock close to her and took him over to his family. "I want you to forget your suspicions with the elders for now and just enjoy this party we have in your favor. You are my son ad have returned after a long time. I am happy to have you home again, my son. We all are. Even your grandfather."

"I don't have a grandfather." Merlock replied angrily.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

Keemew2: Hope you guys enjoyed this! And please, tell me what you think of it! I was really happy with the responses last time, I hope I get good ones this time as well! Please make me a happy writer! A happy writer means more chapies. "~_~"


End file.
